Omens
Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan QuestsCategory:Artifact Questsde:Omen :This is the second Blue Mage Artifact Armor quest - otherwise known as part of the AF1-Set. Walkthrough *Wait one minute (Earth time) after completing Beginnings. Also be sure to zone or you will just get divination again. *Speak to Waoud as a blue mage for a cut scene. **'You do not need to be a Blue Mage to fight the Immortal Flan.' * Head to Navukgo Execution Chamber and find the Decorative Bronze Gate. Here you will fight 1~2 Immortal Flan. * Caution: Depending on your current job, you may or may not need Sneak and Invisible tools. Take precautions before embarking on this quest. *There are several options to reach the battlefield *'Home Point Option' **There is a Home Point in Mount Zhayolm right before the zone if you have already activated it. :*'Unity Warp Option' :**Unity Warp for level 128 content (Grand Grenade) puts you at (C-7). This is very close to Navukgo Execution Chamber. :*'Walking - Cast Metal Plate Option' :*Note: To get to Navukgo Execution Chamber, you need to pass through the gate in Mount Zhayolm. For this you will need a Cast Metal Plate. To get the cast metal plate, touch the Gates of Halvung first, and then find the ???. You must touch the gate closest to the ??? to get the cast metal plate, there are two Gates of Halvung. ::*To get to Navukgo Execution Chamber, go to the Halvung Staging Point, and pass the gate at J-7. then proceed to G-7 and zone into Halvung. ::*From G-7 in Halvung, proceed to E-7 And zone out back into Mount Zhayolm. ::*From E-6 in Mount Zhayolm, head to D-8 in Mount Zhayolm and zone into Navukgo Execution Chamber (see map). ::*Note that Wamoura monsters are True Sound and are Incredibly Tough to level 75 players. They are aggressive to 99 players w/ item level 119 gear, but can be taken down easily. :*'Easier Walking Option' Alternative Route: (this route doesn't require a Cast Metal Plate and is a lot less work.) ::* Easiest way to get to Execution Chamber is to simply go to the famous Greater Colibri camp. ::* Take the Runic Portal to Nyzul Isle, use the portal at (G-9), then the portal on your left, and finally exit to the Bhaflau Thickets. ::* Then enter Halvung at (F-5), travel north and you will end up right to Mount Zhayolm. ::* From there, head to (D-8) for the entrance to the chamber area. *Enter the battlefield via the Decorative Bronze Gate. The battle is uncapped with a 30 minute time limit and you can enter with up to 18 people. Buffs cast outside the battle field will remain. * The Immortal Flan is a black mage, has about 4,000 HP and will use Sleepga. :*Trusts can be called once in the battlefield. :*''Note'': The number of Immortal Flan spawned depends on how many people enter the battlefield. 1-3 people = 1 flan, 4-6 = 2 flans, 6-9 = 3 flans and so on up to 6 flans if 16-18 people enter. *After the Immortal Flan is defeated, go back to Aht Urhgan Whitegate and speak with Waoud for another cutscene (You do not need to be a Blue Mage for this). You will receive a Sealed Immortal Envelope to deliver to a master craftsman. *Go to Lathuya (Aht Urhgan Whitegate, F-8, 2nd floor) and she'll say her boss is fishing in Aydeewa Subterrane. *Exit Aht Urhgan Whitegate at H-10. In Wajaom Woodlands, go to K-9 to enter Aydeewa Subterrane. *Head north until you see a lake and select the blank targetable spot for a cutscene. Don't worry about Sneak or Invisible, the only monster you might encounter is a leech perched up on a cliff, merely staring with its beady eyes. *Go back to Aht Urhgan Whitegate, talk to Lathuya for your reward.